The Confidante
by Latina44870
Summary: Thorin finds comfort in a maiden friend as he begins to question his destiny.


Title: The Confidante

Author: Donna

Rated: M for Mature content- graphic sexual situations.

Pairings: Thorin Oakenshield/ ofc

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. All characters belong to the Tolkien estate and no money is being made from this. It is purely for enjoyment.

Summary: Thorin finds comfort in a maiden friend as he begins to question his destiny.

The firelight flickered as the draft from the open door blew in. The woman lying in the bed drew the blanket up around her bare shoulders as a shiver went thru her body. She gazed at the strong profile of the man who had just entered. A smile played on her face as realized it was her old friend. "It is so good to see you again," she said.

He wasn't sure why he was here tonight. He had been to the brothel in the next town just a few days ago so his sexual gratification was met; for a few more days at least. He just felt he needed 'to see her'. She understood him more than most did and tonight it was more than just the sexual comfort that she could give him. It was the piece of mind; the assurance that he was making the right choice in his life. "You look beautiful as always, Layla."

Layla felt the tingle run thru her body at the sound of his voice. Thorin Oakenshield. He was definitely one of her favorite clients. He had been to visit her many times in the last few years but as of late his visits had dwindled. She had almost thought that he had forgotten her, until he came calling tonight. "The bed is warm my friend," she said as she let her eyes roam over his form.

Thorin smirked, "Your bed is the warmest bed I have ever been in." He took his sword and laid it to rest by the bedside table. Reaching down he unlaced his boots and kicked them off. "How have you been Layla?" he asked as he removed his cloak and set it across a nearby chair. He undid the buttons of his tunic, well aware of the lady's eyes upon him.

"I am well," Thorin Oakenshield, "And you are a tease!" she laughed as he removed his top slowly. "Hurry yourself Master Dwarf. A lady has needs."

Thorin chuckled at her words but obeyed them. He dropped his pants and slid into the bed beside her. "Warm indeed," he agreed as he felt the heat envelope him. He pulled the woman closer and smiled fondly at her. "It has been too long."

Layla shivered at his touch. He always had this effect on her. She reached up and brushed his long dark strands of hair away from his face. In the dim candlelight she could still see his eyes clearly. "You are troubled?"

Thorin sighed and lay back on the pillow. "I have a lot on my mind, yes." It was just a day ago that he had decided he would reclaim his homeland. His mind replayed the desolation and the destruction of his kin and his homeland. "Do you believe in destiny?"

Layla snuggled closer to his body and he took her in his arms. "Everyone has a life path Thorin, but not everyone is brave enough to travel it."

He thought over her words. She often had insightful words and tonight was not a disappointment. "Bravery is not in question," he whispered. "I do not fear my death but that of my kin. I do not want to lead them to their death." He thought of his brave companions awaiting him in the Shire. His nephews Fili and Kili, whom were like sons to him. The others; his best friends. They all looked to him to restore their homeland. What if he failed?

Layla ran her hand down over his chest, letting the soft downy curls there wrap around her fingers. Travelling further over the dwarf's stomach she could feel the hard muscles beneath the warm skin. She rose up on one elbow and leaned forward to replace her fingers with her lips. Soft kisses placed gently on him, his hair tickling her lips.

Thorin felt the tension and doubt leave his body with every one of her kisses. "Mmm," he moaned softly as she travelled lower on his body.

Layla took him into her mouth as far as she was able to; though not completely. Dwarf men may be short in statue but not in other places. She laughed silently to herself. Thorin Oakenshield was a very big dwarf and she had seen many in her time. Another moan fell from his lips as she continued to swirl her tongue along the tip before enveloping him once again with the warmth of her mouth.

Thorin bucked his hips, wanting to go deeper into her lips. All thoughts of his quest and kin left behind for now. He welcomed the distraction that she brought. This was exactly what he needed. He reached down and stroked the soft hair on her head, his fingers entwining as he urged her to keep going. When he felt himself near, he gently tugged her off of him and pulled her to his lips. Kissing her firmly, he pushed his tongue past her lips exploring the heat inside. Now it was her turn to moan. "Ladies first," he growled in her ear before guiding her back to the bed. He moved to position himself between her legs and looked down upon the beautiful woman he had known for many years. A whore to most who knew her but Layla was more than that to him. She was a friend. So he made sure she also enjoyed their time together.

He reached out to cup her large firm breasts in his hands. The nipples were hard and erect as he rolled them between his finger and thumb. "Thorin," she gasped, but he did not stop. Hearing his name fall from her lips in that husky voice turned him on even more. He placed his own kisses along her smooth skin and ample breasts. Taking a nipple in his mouth he nipped it gently with his teeth. He laughed at the squeak it elicited from her. He released it and moved further down until he was at her center. He breathed in the sweet smell of her arousal before running the tip of his tongue along the edge. Oh yes, the thoughts of Erebor and his kin, were far from his mind at this moment. All he could think about was losing himself in the pleasures of this woman.

He sought out the spot that would drive her over the edge and held her hips down firmly. "Don't stop," she cried out as she felt his tongue suckle her sensitive folds. Of all of her clients, Thorin was by far the best. Most did not even care for her own satisfaction, only theirs; however Thorin never left her unhappy. He may look rough and gruff on the outside but inside he was very loving and caring.

He felt her release and savored the sweet cream of her essence. By now, his own need was great and he felt ready to burst himself. He moved up and positioned himself at her entrance, slowly inserting himself into her body. Her sweetness enveloped his length and he groaned loudly.

She heard him mutter something that could only be Dwarfish; she did not know the language but it definitely was not in the tongue of man. He felt exquisite inside her; all of his length buried deeply in her body. He began to move and she wrapped her legs around his waist, meeting each of his thrusts with her own.

Smaug seemed so far away in his life at this moment. All that mattered was the release he would soon find with this woman. Harder he pushed on until he felt her clench around him. "Oh yes!" he cried out as he freed his own seed deep within her body. Panting and breathless, he pulled out and laid beside her, pulling her into his arms. They were silent for a moment, each lost in their own feelings of contentment.

As he caught his breath his mind began to fill once again. "Have you ever seen a dragon?"

"No, but I have heard of them," she replied.

"They are vile creatures."

"Even the vilest creatures can be killed," she said. "They bleed and die just like any other living thing."

Thorin thought about her words. They were true. Even though a dragon would be, by far, the largest foe he had ever faced, it could and would die like all the others. He would not be alone. His kin would be there by his side. The victory would be all of theirs. He turned on his side so that he could face her, and they lay there, looking into each others eyes. He told her about his quest. He told her all of his aspirations for the future and his fears for his kin. She listened intently as he knew she would.

"If anyone can do this quest Thorin, it would be you," she said and he could tell from her sincere look that she truly meant her words.

"It will be awhile before I will be able to visit again," he said, his voice a little sad. He really did enjoy her company.

"I will see you again Thorin Oakenshield," she said with bravado.

"Of that you can be assured of," he said as he kissed her softly, stroking her cheek with his finger. "I will come back someday and when I do, I want to take you away from here."

His words surprised her. She knew they had more together than just a sexual thing, but just how much he felt for her she did not realize. "I would follow you wherever," she whispered back.

He nodded, pleased at her words. He knew it was late and he must be on his way if he was to meet up with the others. He grabbed his clothes and got dressed quickly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pouch, setting it on the table. "It will help you get by until I can return for you," he said.

She nodded leaned up to meet his lips for one last kiss. "Safe journey," she said.

With one glance back he left the room. He now knew he had one more reason to not doubt his ability and this feat. He had her and a future to fight for. He would come back for her once he had taken back Erebor. Together they would rebuild the line of Durin.

He set off toward the Shire where he would meet his kin; every step he took away from her would be one step closer to his return…


End file.
